


Big Brother

by chaostheory08



Series: Haikyuu After the Match [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Little Sisters, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheory08/pseuds/chaostheory08
Summary: Natsu meets her brother's team!





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real-life event. Change volleyball club to glee and that brings you a bit closer to the truth. I know I rushed this but I couldn't keep the idea off my mind; I just had to write this down. 
> 
> I enjoy writing children. And Tsukishima and Yamaguchi too. There's just too many characters and ships... as much as I would like to try my hand at DaiSuga, I'll probably explode before I do anything hahaha. (I love them.) As with all my stuff, this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own damn fault. 
> 
> Anyway, here's Natsu!

“Good morning, everyone!” a cheery little voice exclaimed as the sliding door to the gym creaked open. The Karasuno boys’ volleyball team was already starting their warmups, tossing balls around to each other.

“Wah! HINATA SHRUNK!” Asahi cried out, pointing to the child-sized orange-haired person at the door.

“Don’t be stupid, Asahi,” Suga said, punching him on the shoulder. “That’s not Hinata. It’s obviously a little girl.”

Tsukishima snorted. “So Hinata turned into a little girl,” he said under his breath.

“Tsukki, Suga-san said that’s not Hinata,” Yamaguchi said. “But she does look a lot like him though.”

The child huffed, crossing her short arms in front of her chest. “I am Hinata!” she said, stomping her right foot. “Natsu Hinata!”

At that moment, the Hinata that they knew came stumbling into the door, panting. “N-natsu, I told you to slow down,” Shouyo said, trying to catch his breath. “Oh hello, everyone,” he weakly waved to the boys staring at them wide-eyed. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Hinata has a sister,” Kagayama stated the obvious.

“Ah yes,” the older Hinata said, scratching the back of his neck. “This is my little sister, Natsu. Natsu, this is my team.” The little girl waved at all of them. “Please pardon the intrusion. Our mom had to go to an emergency meeting and couldn’t schedule a babysitter for Natsu,” Shouyo explain, struggling with his gym shoes while balancing his and Natsu’s bag on his shoulders. “I promise, she’ll behave.”

“I promise I’ll behave,” Natsu parroted which earned a fond smile from the third years.

Takeda-sensei stepped forward. Shouyo bowed low as if in apology. Then he started babbling about how he can’t leave Natsu alone at the house and their usual babysitters weren’t available… “I am prepared to do any penalty if she causes any trouble,” the middle blocker said in one breath.

“Slow down, Hinata,” the teacher said, grabbing him by the shoulders. “It’s okay. She can stay. Shimizu or Yachi can watch over her.” They all looked at the female managers who were nodding; Yacchi looked like there were hearts in her eyes. “Let’s get you settled so you can join the team.”

Shouyo took Natsu’s hand and led her over to the managers. “Thank you so much, Shimizu-senpai, Yachi-san,” he bowed. “What do we say, Natsu?”

“Please take care of me,” she said. Yacchi swooned, getting the pink at the cheeks. She took a small backpack from the elder Hinata. Then he handed a bento box to Shimizu.

“Ah, this is that cute bento wrap,” Shimizu said. It was the yellow cloth with kittens all over it. She gave Shouyo a knowing look.

“Hello! I’m Natsu,” the little girl said. Pointing to Yacchi, she said, “You’re cute.” And then to Shimizu, “You’re pretty.”

Shimizu bent down to gather Natsu in her arms. Shouyo could swear he heard the boys stumble to the ground on their knees - some in tears - at the scene; Noya and Tanaka most of all. “And you are adorable,” Shimizu said, pinching Natsu’s chubby cheek. More death rattles were heard. “Hinata,” she said to the boy, “leave her to us.” The girls then made their way to the elevated stage.

Shouyo turned around and had to laugh at the scene. Narita and Kinoshita were shaking Noya who was on the floor passed out. Ennoshita and Suga-san were trying to calm a weeping Tanaka. Yamaguchi looked like he was close to bursting. Sawamura looked touched, his eyes still fixed at the two girls and Natsu.

“Oi,” Kageyama broke the trance, “are you just going to stand there? Our quick attacks still need a lot of work.”

Coach Ukai took that opportunity to continue their training. “Snap out of it everyone,” he said, clapping his hands. “Don’t get distracted.”

Practice went on as usual. Yacchi began helping them out in place of Shimizu. “I want to learn more about what a manager does,” she said, picking up a clipboard and a pencil. “Shimizu-senpai said she can handle Nacchan on her own.”

Tanaka and Noya were always found lurking near the stage where Shimizu and Natsu were playing tea time. Ennoshita had to physically pull them away by the collar a couple of times. The third years would drop by and say hi from time to time.

“Wow, you’re really big,” Natsu said to Asahi. Karasuno’s ace got embarrassed and tried to hide behind Sawamura.

“Don’t scare her, Asahi,” the captain warned.

“I’m not scared!” the little girl exclaimed. “I think you’re nice, Ahi-san!” Sawamura and Suga nudged their taller friend in jest.

When everyone broke for lunch, they instead grouped together on the stage instead of outside where they usually go. Even Tsukishima sat on the edge of the stage, long legs dangling over the edge as he ate his noodles. Shouyo took on the big brother role as he prepared Natsu’s lunch and brought out her utensils.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Hinata,” Suga said, helping pour out orange juice into Natsu’s cup.

“We’re seeing a part of Hinata that we’ve never seen before,” Ennoshita said from his seat near the stairs.

“I wish I brought my camera with me,” Yacchi said.

“You guys, stop!” the elder Hinata whined. His face was as fiery as his hair. “Don’t make a mess, okay Natsu? I’ll get in trouble if you mess up your new shirt.”

“You make a mess all the time, I hope your sister doesn’t get in trouble,” Tsukishima said under his breath, going mostly unheard.

But Daichi did. He threw a crumpled up napkin at the tall blonde’s head. “Oi, Tsukishima,” he warned. Their moody middle blocker was a good kid but he liked pushing the boundaries.

Kageyama was silently eating off to one side, near where Noya and Tanaka were. Suga offered to watch Natsu with Shimizu so that Shouyo could eat his own lunch. He did think Natsu was a cute little girl but he didn’t really have much of an opinion on non-volleyball stuff.

“Why do you look sad?” a chirpy voice broke Kageyama’s reverie. He was met by Natsu’s sunshine of a smile. Somehow, she ambled her way over to him when Suga wasn’t looking.

Kageyama - and everyone else around them - were stunned silent. They were waiting to see how their intense setter would react to such an innocent question. Frankly, he had no idea either.

Feeling the early stages of panic, Kageyama muttered, “I...uh… I’m… not,” he settled for a forced smile that looked more deranged than actually happy.

“Oy, Kageyama,” Tanaka said, feeling a bit scared himself. But Natsu looked unfazed.

Shouyo was talking to Asahi when he saw what was happening. He almost spilled his food at his rush to stop Natsu from bothering his moody partner any further. “Aaah, Natsu! What are you doing?”

“My big brother Shouyo said it’s no good being sad. He cheers me up all the time,” Natsu said, puffing out her chest. “Don’t be sad.”

Tsukishima wanted to laugh - seeing Kageyama uncomfortable was one of his pleasures in life -  but he himself was stunned at how pure and innocent it all was. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the elder Hinata either but this mini one was okay.

Suga was the one who broke the tension. “You know what will make Kageyama happy, Nacchan? If you cheer for him. That will put a smile on his face.”

“Sugawara-san!” Kageyama protested, more embarrassed than anything.

“I can do that!” Natsu said excitedly. “And I’ll cheer for you, you, and you,” pointing at Suga, Noya, and Tsukishima.

Tadeka clapped his hands. “Okay then! Let’s give little Nacchan something to cheer about!”

“Yes!” the volleyball team said in unison.

“You were smiling, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, his own smile wide on his face as he tidied up his lunch box.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he muttered, fighting the upward curve of his lips.

 

******************************************

 

So I have this idea of expanding on Shimizu's comment about Asahi's hair, prompting him to opt for a hairband. Is Shimizu/Asahi a thing? Because if it is, I'm down for that. 


End file.
